The present invention is an advance in the art of exercise devices and is an improvement in the type of the exercise device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,213, issued to Wilfred V. Dantolan on Oct. 31, 1950, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The invention comprises a rigid rod with a sliding weight the movement of which is restrained along the entire length of the rod by springs. The rod has handles at one or both ends. To use the invention one holds the rod by the handles and causes the weight to slide back and forth along the length of the rod. The invention enables one to exercise various portions of the body including the arms, shoulders, upper and lower back, abdomen, and to a certain extent the legs.